


All Was Golden In The Sky

by harrysbraid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Well not really, larry stylinson one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbraid/pseuds/harrysbraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>My names Harry Styles. I'm here because I didn't pay attention in science class this whole school year, and I don't know where to point my finger to. I can either blame this whole summer school thing on myself, for letting myself be distracted, or blame it on the boy that sat next to me the whole school year, the one making me distracted. I thought I was doing ok, by 'doing' the homework, but apparently the test scores count more then the homework did so I was totally screwed. The first half of the semester, I had low B's and high C's. I thought I would be ok in the last half. Nope. My grade went from a C to an F. And now I'm here, because of my doing, or is it the distracting boy's fault?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or the au where Harry failed science class and has to make it up in summer school and gets to talk to the boy he's fallen head over heels for</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Golden In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> phew!! life has gotten way too busy(and joining more fandoms is not helping either) i promise i'll write more. enjoy your reading <33  
> ps: i mostly skimmed while revising so please excuse any errors that you may come across xx.

Harry didn't mean to fail science. He does a lot of things he doesn't mean to do. This was one of those times. This was one of the worst accidental mistakes he's ever made. He was supposed to spend the summer, by the pool with his friends, getting drunk when even though he's underaged, going to sick parties at night, and most importantly no school. But no. He failed science which means he won't be able to drunk or party or hang out with his friends. His only company would be textbooks. As if he didn't have enough of those when school was actually open. Now hes back in school. Worse.  _Summer_  school.

Harry pouts during breakfast. Anne pretends not to notice. Harry pouts during the car ride. Anne avoids looking his way. Harry continues pouting as he enters the school doors and Anne has had enough.

"Harry." Anne says, turning to face her son. 

"Yes, mum?" Harry asks, trying to keep his pout on his face. 

"You know no matter how long you keep that cute look on our face, I won't give in. You need this class and you need to go to summer school because you're failing. You need to make up for your mistakes, Harry."

"You know what I need, mum? I need food, water, shelter, and a _break_."

"I'm only putting you in this place because I don't need you to be behind when you start the eleventh grade." Anne sighs. "Anyways, it's only for one month and a lot can happen in one month, you know."

"Like what?" Harry spites. "Another billion pages on the big bang theory? Another 30 days of sleep deprivation due to studying? Ok you know I don't study but you know what I mean."

"Harry, it's only one month. The rest of the summer, you can go out every single night with your friends and I would only call every few hours." 

"Whatever. This month better go by fast." Harry mumbles under his breath.

Harry stops in front if the classroom, a bit nervous. Harry had always been a decent student, but science was just the worst subject for Harry. How was he supposed to know and remember the formula for making things explode? Harry turns around and faces his mum. 

"Be a good boy, ok? You'll be out of here soon enough, and when that happens, summer can finally start. I promise." Anne wraps her arms around Harry. Harry wraps his arms around Anne, having to hunch over a bit. He closes his eyes and breathes in the smell of flowers and perfume and a little bit of bread. Anne lets go and Harry finds himself wanting to hold on longer.

Anne takes a few steps back and blows an air kiss in his direction. Harry mimes catching it and putting it on his chest. Anne laughs and walks away. Harry sighs. No matter how bratty or bitchy he is towards his mum, he will always need her. Harry turns around, bracing himself for stifling hot air, and enters the classroom.

The classroom was just like any other: desks and chairs strewn around in random places of the room, gum and plastic wrappings on the floor, dust piling up at the corners, battered textbooks and drawn-on desks. Yup. Just like my other place at school. The only difference between summer school and regular scheduling school are the students. With school, there are at least 35 students in each classroom. In summer school, there are 15 students, which only means the teacher will have more of a chance to pick on Harry and Harry hates it when he is the center of attention in a classroom filled with students he doesn't bother speaking to.

There were only a few in the classroom. A tall and lanky boy with the brightest, whitest teeth Harry has ever seen. His shiny teeth is the only thing keeping Harry's attention away from the biggest quiff ever to be gelled on this planet. There were a dark skinned boy with the prettiest eyelashes Harry has ever seen. His head lays on the table, his eyes closed. A blonde guy sitting at the back corner of the classroom seems to not be able to stop jiggling his leg up and down. Harry decides to sit near the Sleeping Beauty of the classroom. 

Harry takes a seat and the boy flutters his eyes open, as if sensing Harry's presence. Harry gives him a stiff nod and the boy just closes his eyes again, as of Harry didn't greet him. Harry faces the board and wonders if this is all there is. Barely enough students filling a row of desks with no teacher.

Turns out there are more students in the class than Harry thought. A few more students enter the classroom. A girl with blonde hair followed by her three friends, all wearing identical clothing. A boy with a built body, his hair a little gelled up in the front. The girls take a seat in the front of the classroom and the built boy sits with the blonde lad. 

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I was stuck in traffic." The man in a black t-shirt and dark, loose jeans says he comes through the door. He grabs a marker and writes on the board. "Name's Paul Higgins and since I'm your teacher, it's only polite to call me Mr." Paul chuckles and Harry hears a groan coming from the blonde guy. Paul claps his hands together, ignoring the blonde dude, and he says the next three words in such a cheery voice that Harry wants to smack something. "Let's get started."

Paul writes on the board. He finishes writing, putting the cap on the marker and Harry hears one of the girls' bubblegum popping in the front of the classroom. _Why are you here?_  The words on the board say. Harry scoffs under his breath, wondering why he didn't pay attention in science so he wouldn't have to be in this dump.

"Excuse me, mr. Higgins, but what the fuck does this have to do with science?" The blonde guy perks up. Harry feels the corner of his mouth turning up. He's starting to like this guy.

"It's not necessarily for science. More like sociology, which, in a way, is science." Paul frowns and ponders, a finger on his chin. "Nevermind. Anyways, I just want to get to know my students."

"Why? Don't all teachers hate all students?" The blonde guy continues.

Paul chuckles. "Not really. I'm a lover, not a hater."

The blonde guy speaks up again, and Harry has the urge to smack him upside on the head. "Isn't the phrase actually 'I'm a lover, not a fighter? '"

"Oh my God shut up." The built boy says.

"You shut up." The blonde shoots back.

"Moving on." Paul holds a pile of paper in his arms and passes them out one by one to each student. "I just want to know what you think.  About summer school, why you got here, is this your first time, etcetera. Just let your mind flow and let the pen spill ink on paper."

The blonde guy mumbles something about summer school being the biggest load of crap to ever happened to him and uncaps his pen. Harry looks around the messy classroom, the cheery teacher, the bored students, the stifling hot air. Harry nods to himself, agreeing with the blonde kid: summer school _is_  a load of crap.

Harry holds his pencil in his hand, the lead hovering over the paper. Why and how did Harry get here? Harry places his pencil in the paper, knowing exactly what to write.

_My names Harry Styles. I'm here because I didn't pay attention in science class this whole school year, and I don't know where to point my finger to. I can either blame this whole summer school thing on myself, for letting myself be distracted, or blame it on the boy that sat next to me the whole school year, the one making me distracted. I thought I was doing ok, by 'doing' the homework, but apparently the test scores count more then the homework did so I was totally screwed. The first half of the semester, I had low b's and high c's. I thought I would be ok in the last half. Nope. My grade went from a C to an F. And now I'm here, because of my doing, or is it the distracting boy's fault?_

Harry places his pencil on the desk, his hand the robbing from writing so quickly. A few minutes later, after at least three-fourths of the students had put their pencils down, Paul speaks up. "I'm going to get every single one of you to read out loud, get to know each other better."

The blonde guy opens his mouth, probably about to say something incoherent again, and Paul raises a hand, quieting the Irish lad. The blonde sinks back in his chair. "Since you're so eager to speak, how about you start first."

"Gladly." The Irish accent thickening with those two syllables. He clears his throat and says, "Name's Niall Horan, and this is how I got stuck in this shithole."

Harry panics. He doesn't want to read out loud his work. He wrote it as a joke. He quickly grabs his binder and open to the divider that has loose, fresh pieces of paper. Harry racks inside his brain, not knowing what to write, knowing that he only has a limited amount of time before Paul calls on him.

Niall finishes his essay on how he drank too much at the pub and how his mom didn't want him drinking anymore, but even as she sends him off to summer school, he'll still drink.

"And a special message to my mum: you can't take me away from my love. And my love is beer." Niall stands up and takes a bow and only his friend claps.

"Thank you Niall for that really interesting story. Next." Paul eyes Niall's friend and he reads.

"You got this bro." Niall says, patting his friend on the back.

"Thanks." Niall's friend says, sarcasm obvious. "My names Liam Payne, and I'm only here because my mum thinks I need to learn more, as if I don't have enough information from my notes and textbooks already."

Harry blocks out voices and giggles and only focuses on his paper. He doesn't know what to write. All that's popping in his head are the words he already wrote. He clenches his fist and starts writing, even though he doesn't have a clue what about.

_My names Harry Styles and I'm here because-_

Because what? Harry asks himself.

"Thank you Liam. And you?" Paul turns to the boy sitting next to Harry.

Harry at stares at his paper, and the words _shit shit fuck why ugh I'm so screwed_  comes in his head instead of words that might actually help with his essay.

"My names Zayn and I guess my mum just wanted me out with my species instead of inside with my spray cans." Zayn says slowly.

 _Yes take your time,_  Harry pleads to Zayn. Take all the time you need.

 _I get way distracted in science class this year,_  Harry continues writing on his paper.  _Plus science class was boring this year and I didn't learn as much as I would've like to._

Harry internally cringes. He sounds like such a twat, but he can't think of anything else.

"And yeah." Zayn says.

"Alright, great job you guys. So far, your narrative essays are great so far." Paul says.

"Mine was the best, wasn't it Mr.Higgins?" Niall asks, cheeky smile on his face.

"Niall, do you need me to slap some sense in you?" Liam asks, most dome with Niall's bullshit than any other student in the classroom.

"If you do slap him, I didn't see anything." Paul says, turning his back to Liam and Niall.

"Ah c'mon Mr.Higgins you're not going to let him slap me." Niall says.

Paul pretends not to hear Niall and faces harry. Harry gulps. "Your turn."

"Is it ok if I don't read?" Harry asks, knowing it's pointless to even ask.

"You read what you have." Paul says in a soft but unwavering tone.

"Ok." Harry mumbles, defeated. He considers reading his unfinished, half-assed narrative but decide against it. He shrugs internally, thinking to himself, what the heck right? It's not like anybody will know who he's talking about. 

Harry picks up his finished paper, fingers slightly shaking, and he reads aloud. He didn't expect anybody but Paul to listen, so he was surprised when the boy with shiny teeth said,"Wow. He must be some guy to distract you for the whole school year," after Harry finished reading.

Harry feels heat rushing to his cheeks and he stammers. "Umm-uh-uh yeah, he's a great guy. Although he only showed up for half of the school year so." Harry bites his bottom lip, not sure why he felt the need to explain himself.

The guy laughs, showing off his teeth even more, and he says,"Whatever you say, pal."

Harry returns the smile. maybe he'll make a new friend here, and it won't be as much of a hell as Harry thought it'd be. 

"How about you read this time?" Paul says looking at the lanky guy.

"The name's Nick Grimshaw, but you can call me Grimmy. I'm only here for the sake of my family, so they won't have to hear my voice every second of everyday. You see, I want to be a radio show host and I have to practice my voice for announcements and such. But my family just thinks I love talking and I enrolled my ass in this summer school only for the sake of those I love." Nick says, folding his paper in half.

"Thank you, Nick." Paul says. He turns to the group of girls. 

Harry looks at the clock and wonders how long the 6 hours will be over.

2 hours later, it's break. Harry practically runs out the door, wanting to be out of the room as fast as he can. He sits under the branches of a tree and lays down on his back. It's all of his fault. All of his stupid fault. Harry knows its partly his fault for being in this place, but another part, the more childish part, can't seem to let go of the idea that it isn't his fault, that it's the boy's fault. Harry sprawls his arms and legs out and lets the breeze cool him down.

"Mind if I sit with you?" 

Harry opens his eyes and sees Nick standing, hands in his jeans pocket. Harry pats the seat next to him. "No, not at all."

Nick takes a seat and he crosses his legs, leaning on his hands. 

"You're nick right?" Harry asks.

"Yes, that's me. And you're the dude with attention deficit disorder? Or is it the boy you read about the reason?"

"Ha ha." harry sarcastically laughs. "But seriously though, you haven't met the boy. He's really pretty. Unless you're not into boys?" 

Nick huffs out a laugh. "Of course I'm into boys. Have you seen them?"

Harry roars with laughter. "You got me there."

"So how's summer school going for you? What do you think of Paul?" Nick asks after a few moments of silence.

Harry shrugs. "Summer school's crap, but isn't all school? And Paul is ok. He's just a bit too cheery about school which sorta that annoys me." Harry says.

Nick laughs again, a little too wholeheartedly, and Harry asks,"What?" 

Nick smiles, looks at Harry, shakes his head slightly and laughs again.

"What?" Harry presses. Nick continues laughing, doubling over to his back, and Harry playfully shoves Nick. "Oh my God Nick what is it?"

Nick chuckles. "You say the weirdest things."

Harry doesn't understand why Nick looks at Harry like that, eyes wide and unreadable. Harry shrugs it off. "I'm a weird person."

They let the breeze slow down their conversation into silence. They sit until the bell rings.

Harry stands, wiping off the dirt that may have gotten on his jeans. He offers a hand to nick. "C'mon. Let's get back to hell."

"Can't wait." Nick says, letting go of Harry's hand a little too late if you asked him.

As Harry walks back, he notices the other boys, Liam, Niall, and Zayn, eyeing him suspiciously. Harry looks away, not knowing if he did anything wrong. not knowing what he did wrong.

 

***

 

Harry enters the classroom, cringing when the cool breeze is replaces with stifling hot air. He takes a seat and notices Zayn gone. Harry looks around the classroom until he sets eyes on a good looking lad. Zayn sits with Liam and Niall in the back of the room.

"Mind if I sit there?" 

Harry looks up and sees Nick, standing beside the table Zayn has apparently abandoned. "Sure. Take a seat."

Nick sits. "Seems as if Mr. Higgins loves to be late."

Harry looks at the front of the classroom and laughs. At least he has a few more minutes talking to Nick. Harry converses with Nick and Nick said something so utterly hilarious that Harry couldn't control his laughter. His laughter bubbled in his chest then roared out of his throat. It turned everyone's attention on him.

Harry awkwardly clears his throat, trying to calm down his laughter when he catches Niall's eye. Compared to Zayn's and Liam's, Niall's seem to be less intense. He seems to be observing more than judging Harry. Harry slightly frowns, and turns away. He sighs. Paul barges in with loud shuffling and apologies that the students don't give a single crap about. Harry looks at the clocks, still feeling Niall's blue eyes observing him, and Harry hoping summer school will end faster then it feels.

 

***

 

The first few days of summer school were dreadful but tolerable. Nick made it less of a hell and Harry tried to do the same. 

Summer school isn't that bad if Harry had to be honest. The only bad things about it were the students. The girls, Perrie, Jesy, Leigh-Anne, and Jade are honestly so loud. No matter how many times Niall obnoxiously shushes them, the only person able to silence the girls were Mr.Higgins. and as Harry takes notes in his journal, he scribbles away, Trying to avoid the feeling of someone staring at him. Harry looks behind him only to see he was right. Once in a while, Zayn stares at Harry with a blank expression, Liam with a frown. But Niall. Niall observes Harry the most and Harry doesn't understand why. One day, Harry had enough. The bell rang and Harry waited for Niall by the door. As soon as he saw a flash of blonde hair, Harry pulls Niall.

"Oi! What is it?" Niall asks, quite aggravated, eyes a little cautious. Why is Niall still looking at Harry like that?

"Look, I don't know what you did wrong or why you and your friends keep staring at me, but may you please stop?" Harry pleads.

Niall pauses, caught off guard by the request. He shrugs and says,"Yeah sure."

Harry blinks. "Ummm ok. thanks." 

"No problem mate." Niall smiles and pats Harry on the back as he walks away. Harry realizes that Niall is a pretty cool guy, if you look past his obnoxious side.

"Wait." Harry says.

"What is it, mate?" Niall asks.

Harry opens and closes his mouth, not sure how to word his sentence. "I just...why were you, Liam and Zayn staring at me? Am I that unattractive?"

Harry asked that last sentence as a joke and is glad when Niall laughed at that. Niall wiped fake tears off the corner of his eyes. "Just watching out for a friend." Niall takes a few steps forward and pats Harry once on the shoulder. "And don't worry about it anymore, mate. You told us to stop, and we'll stop."

Niall winks and leaves Harry alone in the empty hallway.

***

Harry settles down in his chair. Home sweet home. He closes his eyes and feels the cool air on his face. Home is where the air conditioning is. 

Harry opens his eyes and dreadfully stares at how papers and folder carelessly thrown on the bed. Harry groans, thinking about the work he has to do every night. He continues groaning, as he gets off his chair and on his bed, getting out his pencils and pens. Harry whines louder and he stops when he hears a pounding on the wall to his right, where his sister, Gemma, sleeps. 

"Can you, like, I don't know, maybe shut that mouth of yours?" Gemma says, voice muffled through the wall. 

"Sorry." Harry yells back.

"I mean, I know summer school sucks but can you bring your complaining to a minimum?" Gemma asks in a kinder voice.

"I'll try my best, sis." Harry says, mock sadness evident in his voice.

"Whatever." Harry chuckles. He can practically see Gemma rolling her eyes.

"Ok. work. Homework. Work meant for home." Harry cracks his knuckles, then his neck. He continues his self motivation. "You can do this, Harold. You just have to pick up your pencil and write."

Harry stares at his pencil, hoping that it'll move on its own, or roll to Harry's hand. Harry tries using telekinesis and lift his hand. No luck. He tries it on the paper, and same thing. Harry sighs frustratingly. He forces his hand to reach for the pencil when his phone rings. 

Harry quickly checks caller ID before picking up. "Oh my God Nick thank you for calling me. I almost actually did my homework." Harry said in a rush.

"Harry! Do your work!" Anne calls down the hall.

Harry covers the receiver, yelling to his mum,"I will! Just talking to a friend!"

"Make it quick, Harold." 

Harry cringes. He knows he's near trouble when his mum calls him 'Harold' and he knows all too well that being called by his full name is worse. He puts his phone to the receiver. 

"Hi. Ok I'm just trying to avoid homework as much as possible when you called. I call that luck." Harry says.

Nick laughs. Nick always laughs whenever Harry says something stupid. "I was just about to ask you if you wanted to come out and eat with me at this sick cafe, maybe do some homework that you're stalling on."

Harry chuckles. "Sure. How bout it."

"Anyways I have to tell you something."

Harry frowns, worry and uneasiness settling in his stomach. "Umm ok."

"Meet me at the school in 10?"

"I'll be there."

Harry hangs up and just as he was about to get up and tell Anne about his plans, she comes inside the room. "Who was that?"

"A friend."

"Uh huh. Where do you think you're going Mr.?"

"I'm just going to meet him at this cafe and do homework and he has something he wants to tell me which i think is urgent 'cause he sounded a bit weary." 

"You are in summer school because you were distracted and you're distracted again. Not to mention both those reasons were because of  _boys_. What was the first lad's name?" 

Harry panics a little inside. "Need I remind you again, mother, not to mention that boy under this roof?"

"And need I remind you, Harry, not to get yourself distracted this time. I'm giving you another chance and you're already blowing it."

Harry sighs, suddenly deflated. He takes a few steps forward and pulls his mum into a hug. She holds him back, tight. "I promise this will be different. I'd barely go out of this house and I wont be distracted. I promise."

Anne nods. "I know. It's just sometimes your heart and head are so far apart, I don't know which I'm talking to."

Harry stays still, not really knowing how to respond. He rubs his mum's back, mumbling,"I'm going to be late, mum."

They let go of each other. "I know. Go. Have fun. Remember to do your work after." Anne says.

Harry kisses Anne on the cheek. "I love you, mum."

Anne kisses his cheek and cups both his cheeks. "I love you too, Harry."

 

***

 

"Sorry I'm late." Harry says as he reaches Nick.

"Ah it's no problem. I'm pretty patient." Nick responds, teeth glinting off the sunlight.

"Let's go to that cafe." Harry says.

"Let's." Nick says, walking beside Harry.

 

***

 

Nick sits on a table set for two, outside a cafe. Harry takes the seat across from him. A waiter comes by and takes their order. 

"Black coffee." Nick says.

"Tea, please." Harry orders.

The waiter writes down their orders. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Nick says.

The waiter leaves and Nick opens his folder and takes out the science worksheet. Harry follows suit. They actually do their work(Harry can't wait 'till he shows his mum his productivity). Every once in a while, Harry would tell Nick a lame joke or Nick would ask Harry for help. The waiter comes with their order and Nick pays. They take a sip of their drinks. Harry sets back to their conversation on the phone.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Harry asks, blowing steam off his drink.

Nick gulps. "I didn't want to tell you at first but then I knew you deserved to know." Nick takes a breath and Harry holds his. "I'm not going to summer school for the next two weeks. Apparently, my family has little pity for me. We're going on a summer camping trip. I declined. I didn't want to leave you at summer school alone with a bunch of twats but my parents said no. It's mandatory and I'm sorry Harry. I know how much you hated that place."

Harry feels hopeless. He just lost his only friend at the place he thought would be the cause of his death. Harry forces a tight smile. "I just hope you have fun while camping. And don't worry about me. I think I might have Niall to hang out with." Harry just hopes Niall accepts it.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Nick says in a hollow tone.

Harry shrugs, his body stiff. "I'll survive. It's only two weeks. What can happen in those two weeks?" 

Nick just nods and sips his coffee. Harry suddenly stands up, sending his chair scraping across the cement floor. "I'm going to the loo."

"Ok." Nick says. Harry stops in front of the cafe as he hears Nick calling his name again. Harry turns around. "I'm so, so sorry."

Harry shrugs again, truly meaning it when he says,"There's nothing to be sorry about."

Harry enters the cafe doors and rushes inside the loo. He didn't notice the floor was flooded with what seemed to be toilet water. Harry slips and bumps into another body. They both fall to the floor.

"Oops." says a light and quite alluring voice that Harry knows and recognizes all too well. 

Harry's eyes focus on a set of a pair of blue-gray eyes. Harry's eyes traces down to his high, pointed nose, to his cheekbones, to his pink lips. Harry subconsciously sucks in hot air.

"Hi." Harry barely breathes out. 

The boy laughs and says,"Fancy meeting you here, Harry Styles."

Harry chuckles, feeling as light as a feather. "I find it odd meeting you here, too, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis laughs and Harry feels a whiff of hot air, causing his to heart beat faster, so fast that Harry's afraid that Louis can feel it through the little fabric between them. 

"Mind getting off me, love? I mean, I love having you on top of me, I just don't want to get my clothes any wetter then they already are." Louis says.

"Oh, right." Harry scrambles to his feet and he pulls Louis up. "Sorry about that."

Louis laughs. Louis seems to laugh a lot. Harry feels his health getting out of control. "It's ok. I needed to cool off from this summer heat."

"Right, right." Harry says.

They just stand there, Louis' entire back wet and Harry completely dry. Harry has the sudden urge to air dry Louis' clothes. "So where did you go off to? I haven't seen you all summer."

Harry stands there, his jaw dropped a bit. Louis only said a few words to him during school and now he's acting as if they're the best of friends? Harry scratches the back of his neck. "Summer school."

"What? Why? Which one?" Louis asks, bewildered.

"Yup. I absolutely failed science last semester and I need to make up for it. No more distractions this whole summer." Or at least Harry's trying his best not to be distracted. "I go to the one down the block." 

Louis nods, recognition taking place on his face. "Ah that one. Is it hell?"

Harry scoffs. "You don't need me to answer that one to know."

Louis chuckles. "True." they share a laugh and all goes silent. Louis looks at Harry under his eyelashes and Harry feels self-conscious. He feels a blush creeping to his cheeks and Louis shuffles his feet, rings forming as he moves his feet over the water.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you like that. Want me to go to the cleaners' and wash it off for you?" Harry says, voice raspy. He clears his throat.

Louis shakes his head. "No thank you, Harry." They stand there in silence again. Harry has a feeling he should leave, but he doesn't want to leave. Not yet.

"How did the floor get flooded?" Harry asks.

Louis cocks his head to the side, an embarrassed smile on his face. "You see, I think I put too much toilet paper in the toilet and I kept flushing, but the paper wouldn't go through, and I thought if I kept on flushing, the paper would eventually go down the pipe. But no. The water raised and I kept flushing and the water flooded and I really don't want to pay for the plumbing." Louis concludes and Harry laughs. Harry's laugh simmers down and its quiet again. After a while, Louis pipes up. "What made you fail science?"

Harry's palms sweat by the question, his throat dry and his mind buffering with answers.

_You. Your beauty, your face, your bum, your voice, your laughter. You. You were the one distracting me this whole time. I couldn't focus on anything but you. Like right now. The only thing I can ever truly focus on is your presence and it scares me._

Harry doesn't say any of that. He has to lie. "The sky." Harry internally slaps himself.

"Must be some sky." Louis responds.

"It is." Harry says, thinking about how Louis' eyes are like the sky, only much more dangerous and chaotic and more beautiful.

Harry takes a step back and he notices Louis' hand going up, only to go back to his side just as quickly. Louis tries to hide it by scratching his head. 

"I must go. My friends probably wondering where I am." Harry says.

"Tell him that you're taking a dump. It always works on me." Louis advises.

Harry laughs. Louis always know show to make Harry laugh like a hyena. "I'll definitely tell him that." 

Harry slowly backs out the door, half wanting to run out the door, half wanting to stay a little longer. He decides to leave. 

He exits the cafe and sits back down on his seat, right in front of nick.

"Finally. I thought you ditched me." Nick says, smiling.

Harry waves his hand in the air, not able to get the dorky smile off his face, his cheeks turning numb. "Sorry. I was taking a dump."

 

***

 

The next day, early in the morning, Harry wakes up to a text. 

_sorry about leaving you with a bunch of twats! ill be back soon. text me when you can xx._

Harry smiles and texts Nick back.

_hiiii i already told you its ok! and im not stuck with a bunch of twats, maybe only a quarter of them are twats._

Harry smiles as he immediately receives a message. He sends one back and it soon becomes a conversation through text. Harry checks the clock. 7 a.m. only one more hour until he has to get ready for school. Harry quickly sends Nick a goodbye message. _ttyl grimmy :) H._  and rubs his face and stretches. 

Harry lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his heart beating faster and faster as he remembers the bathroom incident. Louis, so close and still utterly perfect. Harry thought without Louis in summer school, it might actually help with him not be distracted. But now the only thing distracting him is daydreams and thought about Louis. 

Harry begrudgingly sits up and washes his face and brushes his teeth. He changes out of his pyjamas and into his street clothes. He walks downstairs and grabs toast and put it in the toaster. His mum comes down and into the kitchen.

"Morning mum." Harry says, drinking orange juice straight of the carton.

"Morning Harry." Anne kisses him on the cheek.

"Where's Gemma?"

"Oh you know, sleeping until she hears from uni."

"She still didn't get a letter?" Harry asks, surprised that a smart girl like Gemma was on the waiting list, and still waiting.

Anne sadly shakes her head. "But at least working at the bakery helps her mind off of it. Besides," Harry stares at Anne, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "You never told me what the important thing your friend had to say." She raises her eyebrows and takes a bite of her bagel, waiting for an answer. 

"Oh, well Nick -you know, my friend- had news. He told me he and his family are going on a trip at this summer camp. He felt bad for ditching me but I'll survive." 

Anne nods tentatively nods. "You'll make new friends, I'm certain."

"Yeah there's this really loud kid named Niall in class. He's annoying but once in  while, he says something funny. I would like to be his friend." 

Anne playfully shoves Harry with her hip and they share a laugh. "Well time to make new friends. go to new place, make new changes."

For some reason, at the word 'change', it made Harry think of Louis in the bathroom. It made Harry think of the recurring feelings he's had ever since the incident. Was it an incident? Was it more fate and destiny than an accident? Harry jumps a little when his toast pops out, a little burnt at the edges. He takes a quick bite, the bread burning the tip of his tongue.

"Yup. new changes.' he mumbles.

 

***

 

Harry quietly curses as he sinks in his chair, head lying on the table. His eyes can't stay open. His eyelids push them closed but Harry forces it open. He tries to lift his head but his tiredness wins out. He didn't think texting Nick early in the morning would cause him to be this tired. It makes sense actually, since Nick sent that message at 5 in the morning. Harry lost at least 2 precious hours of sleep and now Harry is taking it's consequences. 

Harry looks at the front of the classroom, sighing happily as he doesn't see Paul. He silently thanks Paul for being always late. Harry closes his eyes and sleeps.

 

***

 

Harry slowly wakes up, his vision blurry but becomes clear after he blinks a few times. He feels someone's presence next to him. Electricity runs up and down his arms, his spine tingling with some sort of anticipation and suspense. He feels someone watching him. Harry immediately turns to the back of the room, only to come surprised at the outcome. Niall, Liam, and Zayn aren't staring at him. Niall says something and Liam smacks him on the head. Niall laughs it off. Niall actually kept his word.

Harry turns back to the board, finding Paul in front of the board, writing down today's notes. He looks away and he stares at his blank paper only to find it not as blank as before. 

At the corner of the page is two straight lines with one tiny curve under it. A smiley face. Harry knows someone who draws their smiles like that, only one specific and special person comes to mind.

"My, how did that get there?" Louis asks, faking confusion in his voice.

"Louis!" Harry exclaims. "Why are you here? What are you doing here? I thought you passed science?" 

Louis holds out his arms in a celebratory way and says,"I did pass science. I don't know what made me want to go in this place anyways. You told me you were at the summer school down the street and I thought, what the heck right? Time to spend more time with my mate." Louis punches Harry on the shoulder and Harry rubs the spot rather awkwardly.

Louis decided to go to summer school because Harry went? Harry shakes his head, finding it quite odd.

"Boys!" Louis calls out, waving his hand in the air. Niall, Liam, and Zayn looks up. Louis waves for them to come. "C'mon lads. Sit right here."

They gather their things and deport to where Harry sits. Harry feels a little penned in. 

"So it seems you know our boy, Louis, over here." Niall says, patting Louis on the back. 

"Yeah, we went to the same high school." Harry explains.

"You know, the way Louis described your eyes, I imagined them much more sparkly." Zayn says. Harry's shocked, he opens and closes his mouth, not really knowing how to answer or properly react. He blushes furiously.

Louis smacks Zayn on the shoulder. "Oi, Zayn! Harry doesn't need to know that." Louis turns to Harry and Harry notices a light shade of pink on Louis' cheeks. That only causes Harry to blush a deeper red. "Sorry, mate. Sometimes Niall isn't the only one with his mind disconnected to the words that comes out of his mouth."

"Hey! I don't always say stupid things, you know." Niall pouts and Liam holds Niall. Niall pretends sobs into Liam's chest and Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry watches the commotion with wide eyes, his mind still on what Zayn said. The way Louis described your eyes. What did that even mean?

"Alright ladies and gents, let's get out our journals and write down these notes." Paul sits in his chair, feet on his desk, hands laced behind his head. 

Harry takes out his notebook and starts writing, only knowing down when he notices how close Louis is. Harry quietly observes Louis from the corner of his eye. Harry suddenly notices how Louis didn't bring a notebook. Or a pen for that matter.

"Louis?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How are you supposed to take notes without a notebook or a pen?"

Louis leans in closer, as if he's telling Harry a secret. Harry's breath hitches in his throat. "You see Harry, I don't take notes.Notes are not my thing, and taking notes is even less of my thing. Anyways, I only came here so I can help you."

"Help me?" Harry questions.

"Harry, how about instead of chatting away, you copy down the notes?" Paul says.

Harry turns to Louis, about to repeat the question again when Louis puts a finger up to his lips. Harry turns back to his notebook and starts scribbling, almost writing Louis' name at least half the time. Harry sighs frustratingly as he erases Louis' name, thinking how screwed he is.

 

***

 

"Harry why won't you hang out with us?" Louis asks as soon as the bell rang for school to end.

"Oh I can't. I have to do....things." Harry stammers. It's not that he doesn't want to hang out with Louis. He does, he truly does. Harry just doesn't want to distract himself and get himself in bigger trouble than he already is. Plus, he needs to get Louis off his mind. Asap.

"Harry Styles, are you turning me down because you don't like me?" Louis puts a hand on his chest, eyebrows raised, his jaw is lowered a bit, pretending to be in shock. Harry feels a twitch in his pants. Louis sure does have a hell of a jawline. 

Harry opens and closes his mouth like a trout before saying,"No of course not! I like you. It's just my mum, you know. I don't want to be distracted. I need to focus on my work." And if Harry had to tell the truth, he was a little bit intimidated by Louis. The confidence he carries on his shoulders is like an armor that shines bright like the sun and is as haunting as the night sky. The confidence Louis carries on his back is something Harry admires immensely. Plus, Louis' face is beautiful and beautiful things tend to be distracting. Louis is definitely distracting.

"Oh. I see. Well at least give me your number just in case you need help." Louis says, taking out his phone from his back pocket.

Harry shakes his head feverishly. The last thing he needs is Louis' number in his phone. Harry doesn't need that. "No no no Louis it's ok honestly I'm doing fine. I have my sister and my mum to help and a friend who's at camp right now."

"I insist." Louis hands Harry his phone and with shaky hands, he starts typing his number, unable to stop his fingers from moving. Harry hands the phone back to Louis, hoping Louis won't notice how pale Harry's gotten.

"I'll text you. Maybe we can hang out soon." Louis says, putting his phone in his back pocket.

Harry struggles to get the words out of his mouth. Louis Tomlinson? Wanting to hang out with Harry Styles? Well this is a huge turn of events compared to regular schooling. Back then, Louis would only look at Harry to tell him some sarcastic remark to his stupid jokes. Once in a while, Louis would compliment Harry, on his curls or even his new fedora, but Harry would only think he was kidding. Now, standing here, with the feel of Louis' phone still on the on his fingertips, Harry wonders if Louis meant those compliments. Harry wonders if Louis actually wants to spend time with him.

"Yeah, we definitely will, Louis. I promise. After all this school crap." Harry says, gesturing up and down the length of the hallway.

Louis nods, biting his lower lip, his brows a little furrowed. "Ok." 

They stay where they are, words evaporated into the air. Harry wants to cut the crap and close the distance between them. The distance between them is too big, the feelings swelling in Harry's chest is getting too big. Not only the physical distance. Harry wants to get to know Louis. Harry wants to become closer to Louis.

Harry's phone vibrates in his pocket. Harry fumbles for the on button. A message from Nick. 

"I'm so sorry. I have to answer this." Harry says, already walking out the door.

Louis nods, suddenly so serious Harry has a hard time seeing this Louis as the Louis who always cracked a joke whenever he can.

Harry slams the door open, finally able to breathe properly. He bumps headfirst into somebody and drops his phone.

"Fuck!" says Niall with his thick Irish accent.

"Sorry, mate! Didn't see you there." Harry says, searching for his phone on the floor. 

"Looking for this right?" Niall says, holding out Harry's phone in his hand.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry shoves his phone in his pocket, not wanting it out of his reach.

Niall puts his hands in his pockets and cocks his head to the side. "You know, we should hang out one day. You, me, Liam, Zayn, and Louis. All five of us." 

Harry doesn't understand the sudden invitations he's been getting. "I would love to, honestly, but I have to focus on my schoolwork for a while. Maybe after summer school's over we can hang out properly?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever rocks your boat." Niall puts on his sunglasses and walks away. He turns his head only to say,"See ya later."

"See you later." 

 

***

 

That night, Harry does his work. No distractions. No daydreams about Louis(only short snippets). Nobody knocking on his door, asking him to hang out. 

Harry sighs sadly as he texts Nick numerous amount of times but to no avail, Nick doesn't answer. Harry scrolls through his contact list, searching for a certain someone and later realizes that he doesn't have the number. He waits for his phone to vibrate. He stares at the phone in his hand remembering the words coming out of Louis' mouth. 'I'll text you.'  His eyes start to feel as heavy as the anchor weighing down his heart.

 

***

 

The next few days, Harry does as he was told. Wake up. Go to school. Go home. Do homework. No distractions. Eat, sleep, drink, repeat. A cycle Harry seems to be getting used to. One breakfast, Harry wakes up to a surprise. 

"Harry, you've shown a huge amount of improvement since you've enrolled you in summer school and I think it's alright for you to go out now. You don't have to wait until the end of summer school to go out now." Anne says as she makes more pancakes. 

Harry jumps up from his seat and pulls Anne in a bear hug. "Thank you thank you mummy. I love you." Harry plants a big, sloppy kiss on her cheek and Anne waves him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just don't go too crazy." Anne says.

Harry wonders if he should tell them about how Louis is in the same summer school as he. He bites his bottom lip, still deciding when Gemma stands up, causing the chair beneath her to skirt away with loud, screeching noises.

"I'm eating breakfast in my room." Gemma announces in a sour voice. She grabs her plate and runs up the stairs.

Harry turns to Anne and they exchange looks of concern. "I'll go up and talk to her."

Harry tries to run up the stairs quickly without stomping too loudly. Gemma's bedroom door is opened by a crack and Harry peeks through.

"Boo." Harry says in a kiddish voice. He walks to the bed and sits next to Gemma. Gemma has her face buried in her pillow, her plate on the desk beside her. Harry places a hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it away.

"What the bloody hell do you want Harry?" Gemma says in a snappy tone. Harry knows all too well that that just means she's close to getting emotional and getting emotional usually means crying.

He rubs her back. Harry's glad Gemma didn't shove his hand away this time. "I just don't want you to be holed up in your room waiting for a stupid letter."

Gemma's spine stiffens. "It's not just a stupid letter, Harry. It's my dream school. I've studied long and hard to be in that school and I'm supposed to just wait?" Gemma throws her hands up in the air in exasperation. Her bottom lip starts to tremble and Harry pulls her into a hug.

"You know Stanford would be the dumbarses for not choosing you. They'd be losing a really bright student." 

Gemma sniffles. "Go on." 

Harry laughs. "Ok I will. Gemma I know they're going to choose you no matter how long they'll make you wait so I don't think you should be moping around until it happens. Maybe distract yourself until the letter arrives."

Gemma lets go of Harry and wipes her tears away. She sniffles and Harry grabs a few tissues. "You really think so?"

"Gemma are you kidding? I know so." Harry gives Gemma a heart warming smile and she gives one back.

"Thanks bro. You know sometimes you're not half bad." 

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." 

They share a laugh just as Harry's phone vibrates. Harry checks the message from Louis.

_hey mate. so the lads and i wanted to go out to this party and wondered if u were free. if ur mum wont let just say were out "studying"_

_id love to go. just talking to my sis for a sec. what time do you want to go?_

_whenever ure done :)_

_ok ill meet you in a few :) H._

"Is that your boyfriend?" Gemma asks, her eyes still a little bloodshot from crying.

Harry's heart thumps faster. Louis as his boyfriend? Harry chuckles at the idea, the plain thought, of it. Harry immediately receives a message.

"Nope. Remember the guy in school that I couldn't stop staring at?" Harry asks.

Gemma cocks her head to the side. "The young lad that was one of the reasons of your failure in science? Why, yes, I remember him quite well." 

Harry playfully shoves her on the shoulder and she shoves him right back. "Well that was him. He wants to hang out."

Gemma's jaw drops and Harry hears her gasp. "No way! How did it happen?"

"We met in the toilet and he now goes to the same summer school as I." 

"Oh. The same summer school, huh? Just don't let him distract you, you lovesick fool." 

"Heeeeeeey." Harry stretches out the word, a little offended. "I don't want to let mum down, so I rejected the invite for the first few days Louis -that's his name- and his posse came to me about."

"But now..." Gemma trails off.

"But what?"

"But now, mum has lessened her grip on you. Now what? You going to hang out with this Louis a lot more now?" 

Harry thinks abut all those times in the classroom, drawing hearts in the back of his notebook, blushing as he remembers how often hes written "Harry Tomlinson" or "Harry+Louis=forever" in those hearts. Harry thinks of all those times hes imagined what it'd be like hanging out with Louis as he sees him down the hallway with Stan. Harry thinks of all those times when he imagined what it'd be like being with Louis as he'd watch Louis walking hand-in-hand with new boyfriend. Harry wants to be Louis' net boyfriend. Harry intends to be Louis' last boyfriend.

"Yeah. I hope so." Harry says, licking his bottom lip.

For some reason, Harry thinks this summer might be different. At the beginning, Harry thought it would be torturous and dreadful, being stuck in a hot classroom filled with sweaty students. Now, Harry has a more hopeful air filling his lungs, growing with thoughts and images of the summer sun on his skin, swimming at the pool, going out for ice cream, and maybe Harry is imagining doing all of those with Louis.

 

***

 

"Do you want to come with, Gemma?" Harry asks, grabbing a beanie from his closet.

"Me? Why? Don't you want to hang out with your mates?"

Harry shrugs. "I just thought you needed help with getting your mind off of the letter and all."

Gemma frowns and ponders before saying,"You know I think I'd hang out with mum. You know have a girls' day out."

"Ok. have fun with mum. Don't buy everything you see on the racks like last time." Harry cheekily smiles and Gemma throws a stuffed teddy bear at his stomach.

"You're such an arseole." 

Harry chuckles. "I'm kidding. I'm only kidding."Harry ruffles Gemma's hair and she whines.

"Don't mess up my hair! now you're only giving me more reasons to hate you." Gemma sticks out her tongue and crosses her arms. "Arsehole." she mumbles. Harry chuckles again.

Harry reaches for his phone and texts Louis.

_ready :)_

Louis immediately replies.

_ill ring up the lads. meet up at your place?_

_sure. what should i wear to the party?_

Harry's phone vibrates a minute later. 

_i think you should just wear the usual. except the headscarf. lose it. u dont want it messed up cuz this party is batshit crazy_

_ok meet you here xx._

"Having fun over there?" Gemma asks when Harry puts down his phone.

"Just texting Louis." Harry says, unable to get the goofy smile off his face.

"Ew. you disgust me." Gemma pretends to barf and Harry giggles. "You know I should tell mum bout our day out."

"You should. I'll stay here." Harry says. Gemma gets off his bed and walks out the door.

Harry throws out all of his clothes from his closet and onto his bed. What does he normally wear? He usually just wears whatever is acceptable in public. But this is different. This is a party. A party that Louis is attending. Harry has to look his highest and mightiest. Harry frowns at his clothing choices. None of them are acceptable in a party. But nobody will even take a second glance at what hes wearing. They would probably just look for something to drink and grind on. Harry decides to wear a t-shirt under a flannel and skinny jeans. Gemma comes back just as he zips up his fly.

"What did she say?" Harry asks.

"Mum was thrilled. Even more thrilled that she has an excuse to not run errands." 

"I'll do the errands after the party. Tell mum not to worry about it."

"But wouldn't you be drunk by then?" 

"Probably not. I want to be sober since this is the first time I will ever hang out with Louis and i want to remember it."

Gemma sadly smiles. "You're such a sap, Harry. Does he feel the same way?"

Harry shakes his head. "Don't think so."

"Well, no worries with that one. He'll fall for you in a matter of time."

Harry raises and eyebrow and opens his mouth to ask her what she means by that but closes his mouth, thinking its better not to know. 

"Harry, what you said before, about me being the brightest and Stanford being stupid for not getting me in, just all of it really. Thank you. I appreciate it." 

Harry pulls Gemma into a hug. "That's what siblings do. We support and annoy each other, and that's how you know the love's there."

"Oh it's definitely there." Gemma says, probably thinking abut all those times they were fighting over who got the last waffle to defending each other whenever someone insulted the other.

"Gemma let's go!" Anne calls.

"Coming!" Gemma shouts. Gemma turns to Harry and fixes his wild curls. "Have fun."

"You too." Harry says. Gemma walks out the door and Harry waits at the dinner table.

Not too soon after Gemma and Anne left, the doorbell rings and Harry opens the door. Niall practically throws himself onto Harry. Harry can smell beer and sweat from his breath, his skin all stinky and wet.

"Ummm what are you doing?" Harry asks.

Niall rubs his nose on Harry's chest. "What does it look like? I'm cuddling." 

Louis and Zayn shows up at the doorway and has to literally pry Niall off of Harry. Zayn steers Niall out the door by the shoulders. Harry stands with his hair even crazier and wilder than before.

"Aren't you glad I told you not to bring your headscarf? Or else Niall would've messed up not only your hair but your expensive hair accessory." Louis says, the corners of his lips turning up.

"My headscarf isn't that expensive." Harry protests.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Uh huh. Whatever you say, posh boy. C'mon. Put on your sparkly ankle boots. We have a party to attend to." 

Harry rolls his eyes but smiles. He closes the door and walks to the car.

 

***

 

"Harry, since you're in the passenger seat that means you get to choose the music. Good music."

"What's so bad about my music choices?" Harry wonders aloud.

"It's not the best, and I reckon it isn't the worst either...." The song continues to play and Louis reaches over to the stereo and ejects the cd. "Nevermind. Your music taste is the most rubbish thing there ever is."

Harry can't helps but laugh. Harry knows Louis is only teasing. Louis always teases for the heck of it. This is just one of those times. 

"Oi, Louis! We're near the party so I suggest you save your flirting until the actual party starts." Liam says in the backseat.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion Li." Louis says, cutting the engine off at the parking lot. He unlocks the doors and faces the backseat, where Niall, Liam and Zayn sits, already halfway through the bottle of beer Niall's brought. Louis takes a quick sip from the bottle before saying,"We have a party to attend to."

They walk on the lawn and up the front doorsteps, loud music pulsing and vibrating through the walls. They enter the flat and immediately got pelted with flashing, neon lights and the smell of liquor and beer.

"If you're looking for me, I'll be in the kitchen." Niall walks off with his beer.

"Niall, stop hogging all the beer. I need some too." Louis takes a swig of beer and Niall snatches it away.

"Oi! There's more in the kitchen. That's why I'm going there." Niall leaves.

Harry feels a little out of the loop. He's lost Liam and Zayn and Louis seems to be more interested in Niall's beer bottle than in harry. Harry decides to go on a little adventure.

Harry walks around the flat with no destination.He grabs a beer bottle and takes a swig, warm liquid swishing inside his stomach. Harry notices a girl with a head of blonde hair and a dark lad next to her. Is that Zayn and Perrie? Harry squints to see better and the boy turns around. It _is_  Zayn. Since when did Zayn and Perrie get so close?

"Hey Harry." says a female voice. Harry turns around to face Leigh-Anne.

"Hey Leigh. Funny seeing you here." Harry say with a smile.

"Yeah I think it's pretty odd seeing you here. I don't see you as the party type."

"Well, I guess you don't really know me as well as you thought." 

Leigh-Anne laughs. She looks at something at the corner of the room and turns back to Harry. "I think someones interested in you." She points to the corner and Harry looks over.

A girl with long, thin legs and short, blonde hair up to her chin gives him the eye. She bites her bottom lip, eyes Harry eagerly, and looks at her pretty, pink shoes. She looks up again, walking over to Harry with full confidence.

"I'll leave you to it then." Leigh-Anne gives Harry a quick wink and walks away, hips swishing back and forth.

"Hey tiger," the girl from the corner says, coming too close for Harry's liking. 

"Ummm hi." Harry says, not really sure what to do.

She eyes him up and down. Harry thinks she might've had too much to drink. "I came for the party, but I think it just might get started with you." She moves closer to Harry, her chest up against his, and Harry has the urge to kindly push her away.

"I'm so sorry but I'm not interested." Harry says. Harry didn't think she can get any closer, but she did. She basically wraps herself around Harry and Harry can see her unfocused eyes. She's  _really_  drunk. 

The girl hums in the back of her throat. Her skin is sticky with sweat and who knows what else. "Oh really? Are you sure about that?" She pouts her lips and she pulls him by the collars. Harry grabs her wrists and pulls her hands away.

"You're probably a really nice girl and I don't want to do this to you. I'm sorry but I'm not interested." Harry repeats. The girl frowns and opens her mouth when she gets cut off.

"Harold! I was looking for you everywhere." Harry turns around, grateful to see Louis. Louis' cheeks are flushed and he feels sticky as well. Louis holds hHarry by the waist and stands beside Harry. Louis nods to the girl. "Who's this?"

Before Harry can even respond, the girl says,"Oh, so you're gay."

"Excuse me?" Harry says.

"You know, at least I'm not drunk enough to not get that information in my head." The girl shrugs sadly and says,"It's cool." She leaves without another word, Harry staring after her, not sure what just happened.

"What just happened?" Louis asks, his breath hot and wafting with beer and alcohol. Louis puts his head on Harry's chest and Harry cuddles closer. This isn't how Harry imagined their first hug, at a party with sweaty bodies and hot rooms, but it's better than nothing.

"I guess she wanted to wreck me, but I wasn't interested." 

Louis laughs, his pitch higher than usual. "Harry Styles, I cannot believe you would pass the chance at getting wrecked."

"Well I wasn't interested, remember?" Harry reminds Louis.

Louis lets go of Harry and even though Harry was starting to feel hot and sweaty and sticky, he didn't want to let Louis go.

"God its bloody hot in here. There's a pool out in the back. Do you want to cool off for a bit?" Louis asks.

Harry imagines Louis in nothing but his boxers, hair dripping with water, the rest of his body wet. Harry feels himself hardening at the thought. "Sure." 

They walk out to the back patio and a view of a huge swimming pool takes place. Many other teenagers in nothing but bathing suits(some even naked) swim in the pool or are either running on the cement with water guns. 

"Race you to the water guns?" Louis asks, eyes glinting with mischief. Louis runs off before Harry can even speak. 

Harry scoffs and smiles, the smile that always appears whenever Louis is around, and races after Louis. 

Louis presses the trigger and water shoots out onto Harry's face. Harry sputters out water and he grabs his own water gun. "You're going to get it, Tomlinson," he warns Louis.

"Ooooh I'm so scared." Louis says, pretending to b frightened.

Harry aims and hits Louis square on the chest. He feels a twitch in his pants when he sees Louis' abs through the white shirt.

"How dare you! This was my lucky shirt!" Louis says.

Harry raises his eyebrows. "Well I guess your luck has run out."

Louis stares daggers at Harry and pulls the trigger, hitting Harry with a geyser. Harry runs away and hide behind a bush. He takes a quick look over and he sees Louis, racing after him. Harry takes aim and takes Louis by surprise as he squirts out water.

"You bastard!" Louis playfully screams out s he shakes out water from his hair. For some odd reason, Louis reminds Harry of some Greek God.

Harry, being too distracted by his thoughts, got water-gunned on the cock. 

"Hey! Do you really have to aim there?" Harry asks sounding offended, when in reality he didn't mind much. 

"I had to get you back for ruining my lucky shirt _somehow_."

Harry pretends to growl and tries to give Louis his best menacing face. Louis' eyes widen and he runs away.

"You can never get me back, you evil being!" Louis yells.

"Oh yes I can!" Harry yells back, running after Louis. Harry can't help himself. He giggles like a lovesick fool.

As he chases Louis, he passes by Liam who sits with a girl with long, brown hair. He recognizes the girl from his AP English class. Sophia Smith. Harry gives Liam a quick thumbs up before setting his eyes back to Louis. Harry points directly on Louis' bum, as payback for being water aimed at his cock. Harry pulls the trigger and Louis jumps as the water hits his arse. 

"You are an arsehole!" Louis shouts with a wild smile on his face. Harry feels the wild smile on himself as well.

"Call it even?" Harry asks, holding out his palm for Louis to shake. 

Louis shakes Harry's hand. "Even."

Harry holds onto Louis' hand for a second longer, staring into Louis' eyes. The neon lights reflect against Louis' gray ones. Harry lets go of Louis' hand, wanting to hold on to the warmth that it gave, when he notices his surroundings. A tiny forest. 

"How did we get from a party to a forest?" Harry asks, mostly to himself.

"Don't know. although I don't mind. Not really." Louis says, planting his feet firmly to the ground.

Harry raises an eyebrow, thinking he knows the answer but is afraid he is wrong. "Why don't you mind?" Harry's heart beats faster as he asks the question.

Louis looks at Harry, his eyes filled with content and awe and something else Harry can't put his finger on. Harry feels as if he might melt at the spot when the music cuts off and is replaced with police sirens. 

"This is the police. Unlock your doors or we will be forced break them down." 

"Shit." Louis mumbles. They crouch down, trying to hide from any prying police lights. The scene in front of them is chaotic. Boys and girls and drunks screaming and running back and forth, trying to get out without getting caught or questioned by the police. Harry's heart pounds faster and harder, this time out of panic. He doesn't want to panic.

"Should we go and try to find our way out in the forest?" Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head. "Better to wait for he police to finish their search." 

And so they wait.

They wait for the flat owner to open the door(turns out it was Josh's place) and the remaining teenagers that hasn't run away were questioned and held back by the police. The place is quiet, only the sounds of shuffling boots and deep voices cutting the silence. Harry gulps, hoping that he'll find the other boys. 

About a half hour later, the party is officially over and Josh got a warning. 

"Don't disturb the neighbors again or we might actually have to arrest you. Is that clear?" The policeman says in a stern but concerned voice.

Josh nods.

"Let's go Marty," yells the policeman.

"Wait, shouldn't we check the forest over there," a policewoman asks. Harry curses under his breath and Louis shushes him.

"Fine. Just make it quick," the policeman says.

Harry hears heavy footsteps coming towards them. Harry wants to run but he's paralyzed. Louis holds onto Harry's hand, somehow anchoring him to stay put.

The policewoman aims her flashlight, left and right, back and forth, on the floor. She stops, her flashlight light waving wildly around the forest. Harry has to stop breathing for a few seconds, knowing that his heavy breathing might be the cause for them getting caught. The policewoman walks away, and calls out to the policeman,"Nothing here," and the policeman quickly replying with,"Let's go. I need some McDonald's in me." 

Harry and Louis breathes out a sigh of relief. 

"You ok?" Louis asks, consolation evident in his voice.

Harry nods. "You?" Louis nods also.

"Let me call the boys." Louis says, reaching for his phone in his front pocket.

Harry reaches for his own too, checking to see if he has any messages. He does. 

_remember what you said before! run errands before you get home you dweeb :)_

Harry chuckles. Harry hopes Gemma is having fun with mum. He frowns as he reads Nick's message.

_hey buddy. missed you lots xx. i hope summer school hasnt killed your spirits too much. camping isnt half bad. the only bad part is the lack ofwifi up in the mountains. nyways, hows it going with you? i might not be able to text you as often but ill try my best with so little wifi and all xx._

Just as he finishes reading the message, Harry realizes that he misses his best friend. Harry feels a sense of dread in his chest. It almost lifts away when Louis puts away his phone and says,"tThe boys have driven the car down a few blocks, we should get there in no time." 

They walk down the street in silence, their feet shuffling across the pavement. Harry shivers, his wet clothes making him feel colder than he should.

"You cold too?" Louis wraps his arms around himself tighter as a breeze flies through.

"Yeah." Harry looks over at Louis and notices that he isn't wearing a coat. Even in the summer, the night air is still freezing. Harry takes off his this sweater and puts it over Louis' shoulders. "Here."

Louis tries to give it back but Harry shakes his head. Louis wraps his hands around the fabric tighter. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem." 

"But you know I prefer body heat over the heat of sweaters any day." Louis says.

Harry raises an eyebrow. "So is that an invitation?"

"An invitation for what?" Louis asks clueless, but his eyes glinting with mischief.

Harry opens up his arms and says,"C'mere."

Louis gladly went inside Harry's arms and they walk like that the rest of the way, in each others arms, sharing each others' warmth.

"That's much better." Louis says, on Harry's chest. Harry's cheeks ache after smiling for so long, his stomach churning over itself with too many butterflies. After a few more steps, Louis asks,"Harry, are you really gay?"

"What?"

"Well, that girl at the party thought you were gay. Are you?" 

Harry doesn't understand why Louis' asking. Is his sexuality that big of a deal? 

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Harry says.

Louis shrugs. "Just wondering."

Harry wants to press the topic more but instead asks Louis,"Are you? Gay, i mean."

"Yeah, i am. I mean, girls have never been an option for me anyways." Louis says, cuddling closer. Harry tightens his wrap around Louis.

"Then why did you date that girl in high school? Hannah Walker isn't it?"

"Yeah. Well I only dated her for a while because I  _thought_  I was straight. And in a way, she helped me see that I wasn't. So I broke it off with her as soon as I figured it out." 

Harry lets the information sink in. His heart beats like a drum when he decides to ask,"Do you like anybody now? Like a crush?"

Harry can feel the hesitation before Louis replies. "I-I think so. Yeah."

"Who?" Harry asks. He quickly adds,"It's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Oh it's fine. I just don't know if he feels the same way." Louis says sadly.

 _of course hed feel the same way,_  Harry wanted to shout to the void. Who wouldn't love a guy like Louis?

Harry wasn't able to reply because the other three lads showed their faces through the glass of the Mazda. 

"Lads hurry up! I'm running out of beer!" Niall yells, voice muffled but still audible through the car windows.

"He's going to be intoxicated." Harry mumbles.

"Niall? Nah. He never gets intoxicated, no matter how much beer he puts in his body. I'm actually a bit jealous." 

Harry laughs and the car doors open. 

"Why are you both soaking wet?" Liam asks, bewildered. 

"We had a water gun fight." Louis answers and Zayn sighs out of relief. Harry doesn't understand why.

Niall puts a drunken hand on his chest, smiling lopsidedly. "Oh dear lord, I thought you guys were both soaking wet because-"

"Zayn, can you please cover Niall's mouth for me on the way back to his flat?" Louis says in a rush. Louis races to the driver's seat and Harry to the passenger's.

"What was all that about?" Harry asks, eyeing Niall through the review mirror. Niall it's Zayn's fingers but Zayn won't budge. Liam pats Niall's head, telling him to shush.

Louis turns on the ignition and drives. "Erhm. I don't know really. Niall always talks rubbish when drunk."

Something's off in Louis' voice, much more high pitched and his words are slurred, but still understandable. 

Louis drives with one hand on the wheel and one hand on the console between them. Harry bites his bottom lip and stares at Louis' hand. It's so small and delicate and if Harry had the chance to hold it, he wouldn't let go. Louis stops the car and unlocks the doors. 

"Alright. First stop. Niall-the-drunk-head-Horan." Louis opens his and Niall's door as well. Louis helps Niall to his feet and walks him over to the door.

"How did you guys get out of the flat?" Harry asks Liam and Zayn.

"We just went where everybody went: places without the police." Liam said.

Zayn nods in agreement. 

"Oh that reminds me. when did you and Perrie get so close?" Harry asks, turning to Zayn.

Liam cocks an eyebrow at Zayn. "Really Zayn? And you didn't even bother to tell your best pal?" Liam pouts and crosses his arms. Zayn coos over Liam for a bit and Harry rolls his eyes.

"To answer your question, we were close before that party ever happened. I just gathered the courage and talked to her. She's so much nicer, and prettier, than I thought from before."

"Awwww Zayn I'm so proud of you." Liam pulls Zayn into a hug and Zayn chuckles.

Louis comes back with a question on the tip of his tongue. "What's with all the hugging, lads?" Louis turns on the ignition and drives out onto the highway.

"Zayn's got a girl." Harry says.

"A girl? I need more details than that, mate." Louis says, ready for the gossip.

"Look, guys its no big deal, I mean, I've seen her around school and I just thought she was really pretty. And I saw her at the party and I took the chance to talk to her. No big deal." Zayn shrugs like it's no big deal, but the smile on his face tells otherwise.

Louis smiles and Harry notices the crinkles but his eyes. as if Harry couldn't fall harder for him, he did just that. "Zayn! That's adorable! Harry pat him on the back for me while you?"

Harry reaches over and pats Zayn on the back.

"Well, wait Liam what about you and Sophia? Something going on over there?" Harry asks.

Liam whacks Harry on the shoulder. "You did not just say that you twat!" 

"Oh, looks like I'm not the only with a secret girl, huh?" Zayn teases.

"Shut up." Liam flushes.

"Ah boys I would love to continue spilling-the-beans-on-secret-crushes but I have to say our next stop is Zayn's." Louis says, stopping the car.

Zayn says goodbye and walks out the car. He turns back around, knocks on the window, and Liam rolls it down. "Just so you know, we are not done with this conversation." Zayn wiggles his eyebrows before Liam groans. "Text me!" Zayn says over his shoulder.

Louis starts driving again. "So Harry, since you know about our crushes, who's yours?"

Harry gapes at Louis, dumbfounded by the sudden question. "I don't have a crush."

Liam and Louis laughs like hyenas. Liam pretends to wipe a tear as he says,"That's ridiculous! Everyone has at least one crush on someone."

Harry sinks in his seat and Louis pokes him in the stomach. "That's a face of a boy who is crushing. _Hard._ "

Harry pouts. "It's nobody. I swear." 

"Ok well at least tell us who your first real crush is." Liam suggests.

Harry's heart pounds against his ribs, making it harder to breathe. How can Harry confess when his crush is sitting right next to him? Things are going so well, Harry doesn't want to blow it over.

Louis stops the car by a wooden flat and says,"Well Liam, looks like I'll be the first to know who he's crushing on." Louis winks to Liam as he gets out of the car.

"Tell me tomorrow." Liam says.

"Don't count on it." Harry replies and Liam sticks out his tongue.

"Tell me next week." Liam presses.

"Never in a million years." Harry replies and Liam flicks Harry off. 

Louis starts the car as well as the conversation. "So, who is this lucky guy you're crushing on?"

"I don't have a crush." Harry repeats, starting to sound a bit hysterical.

"Ok, just like Liam said before, how about your first real crush? Can you at least tell me that?"

 _No, i cannot tell you that,_  Harry thinks, _because my first real crush is you. My first real crush is Louis Tomlinson._

Harry just says nothing. 

"Alright. I won't push it. But just so you know, I am a great secret keeper." Louis says, letting Harry off the hook.

Harry scoffs. "With a mouth like yours? I don't think secrets can be kept for long."

Louis playfully shoves Harry on the shoulder. "To be fair, the longest secret I've kept from everyone was two weeks."

"Wow. Must be some secret."

"Indeed. And I almost burst wide open when I didn't tell anyone."

"What was the secret?"

"I kept a hamster in my room."

Harry bursts out laughing and Louis shoves Harry again. "Oh my God Harry, I was twelve ok? Don't judge my twelve year old self too hard."

"How did you find it?" Harry asks.

"My mum was running around, making errands and I found the furry little guy in my backyard."

At the mention of errands, Harry snaps back to reality. "Shit." 

"What is it?"

"I forgot I promised I'd run errands after the party."

"Who does that? Goes to a party to get away from work only to basically go back to work after taking a break."

"Basically."

"Ok. I'll take you to the nearest grocery store."

A few minutes later, they park in the parking lot of ASDA. "What are you going to buy?" Louis asks, taking out his wallet. Harry feels for his wallet in his jeans pocket and embarrassingly, remembers he left it home.

"It's ok Louis. I can just buy the food tomorrow. I don't want you to pay." Harry says.

"No no it's ok Harry. I insist. Anyways, didn't you promise your sister and mum?" 

Harry grimaces, remembering the words _I promise_ leaving his mouth before he said goodbye to Gemma. Harry groans. Louis pulls on Harry's arm. 

"Ah c'mon, Harry. It's ok. Cheer up. You have me to buy it for you. Don't worry about it." Louis rubs Harry's arm up and down, and Harry is finally calm enough to go outside.

They pass the automatic doors and Harry grabs a cart. They walk down aisle after aisle, before settling to the frozen aisle. Harry reaches over and grabs what he remembers his mum needed: milk and yogurt. On the bread and peanut butter aisle, Harry grabs whole wheat bread and jelly. Harry grabs eggs and cheese from the dairy aisle.

Waiting in line at the register, Louis says,"Wow. You must do the grocery shopping for your family because you are a total natural at it." 

Harry chuckles. "I go grocery shopping with my family. I help my mum with the cooking and stuff. And how is anybody a natural at grocery shopping? Don't you just do it?"

"Well, for me, I don't even know the difference between milk and dairy products, so I let my mum do it. I try but every single time I do I mess up." 

"It's ok, Lou. Not everybody can be a natural like me." Harry shows off what he hopes is a winning smile and Louis rolls his eyes.

"You're a twat." 

"Taking that as a compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I'll take it as a compliment anyways." 

The cashier lady gives them an odd look as they bicker, and gives Harry the price. Louis takes out his wallet and pays, and Harry feels ultimately guilty. The cashier gives Harry the receipt and the plastic bags with his food. Harry takes it by the handle and walks out the door with Louis by his side.

Harry puts the groceries in the back and sits in the passenger seat. "Louis, thank you so much for paying. I'll pay you back, i swear."

"No you don't have to pay. I have a better idea." Louis smiles and Harry feels a bit alarmed.

"What's the idea?" Harry asks cautiously.

"You and me, out for some ice cream. Whichever date you choose, it's fine." 

Harry could kiss Louis right then and there, with his fringe drying and a bit frizzy, his eyes bright and alive, his breath and skin, both so hot harry might burn. But Harry holds himself back. "Next week?"

"Next week." Louis smiles timidly before driving back home.

 

***

 

Harry comes home, exhausted but buzzing with excitement for what's to come with his date with Louis. _Is_  it a date? Is Louis just being friendly? Harry shakes the questions away and drops off the groceries on the kitchen counter. He checks his phone to see if Nick texted him.

_hey bro just wanted to see how ure doing. hows school? camp is crap but the view is amazing(and im not just talking about boys bums) txt me when ure not busy xx._

Harry texts back. He goes up to his room and changes into his pyjamas and lays on his bed. His phone vibrates immediately.

_sounds like ure busy! hope it doesnt all add up to school stress(bc we all know how suckish that is) any cute boys while i was gone?_

Harry bites his lower lip. The only cute boy that comes to mind is Louis. Harry replies with-

_well there is this one boy. he asked me to go get ice cream with him ALONE and idk if that means anything .-._

Harry's phone vibrates not a moment longer.

_if he asked you to get ice cream ALONE with him then it probably means hes interested. who is this lad? do i happen to know him?_

_dont think so. but when you come back ill definitely introduce you two to each other :) xx._

_cant wait to meet the lucky boy :)_

Harry couldn't help it. sleep was calling his name and harry answered the call. He fell asleep after sending Nick one last reply.

 

***

 

"What happened to telling me about your first real crush?" Liam whines the day of Harry and Louis' not-so-sure-if-it's-a-date date.

Louis pulls Harry into a hug and Harry envelopes his head to Louis' neck, breathing in the beautiful smell. "Sorry, Li. Harry's mine for today."

Harry gives Liam an apologetic look. "I'll tell you after our-"

"Date. I know. Have fun." Liam says, pretending to cry on Zayn's shoulder. Niall hugs both of them and he mumbles,"Our boys have grown up so fast."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Don't shed too many tears, boys. We won't be gone for that long."

Harry blows a kiss to the lads and Niall mimes catching it in the air. Liam pouts and jokingly swats it away. Zayn opens up his arms and embraces the air kisses.

"Bye boys. See you later." Louis pulls Harry away and starts walking down the street.

Just as they walk away from the grasp of very dramatic buddies, Harry's phone vibrates in his jeans pocket. A text from Gemma that reads-

_harry dont get laid. its too early in the summer for that ;)_

Harry quickly replies.

_i promise i wont get laid today. only every other day ;)))))_

Harry snorts as he reads Gemma's message.

_youre disgusting af. just have fun on your little date little bro xx._

_thx sis xx._

"Who's that?" Louis asks as Harry puts his phone away.

"My sister. she told me not to get laid 'cause it was too hot."

"Ah. Don't worry, Harry. I don't have sex on the first date."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "This is a date?"

Louis saunters away, his head held high. "I never said that."

Harry's smiles so wide he feels as if his face might rip in two. "Mhm. Keep telling yourself that." Harry reaches inside his other pocket and takes out his wallet. "Look! I brought my wallet this time."

"Oh, good, because I wasn't going to pay for your groceries  _and_  your ice cream." 

"Cheapsake." Harry says, shoving Louis with his shoulder.

"Hey, you should be thankful that I paid for your groceries." Louis says, pushing Harry harder. Harry stumbles but regains his balance. A giggle bubbles out of Harry's throat.

"Ok ok I'm very thankful." Harry and Louis stops at the crossroad and they face each other. "I'm sorry I called you a cheapsake."

Louis shrugs. "It's fine since it came from you."

Harry was about to ask what that means when the light at the other end of the road shows a person walking. 

"I bet you I can run faster than you to the ice cream parlor." Louis challenges.

"You can't." 

"I can."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"On your mark, get set-"

Louis runs off and Harry chases after him. 

"I didn't say go!" Harry yells, hair flying wildly.

"I don't need you to say that for me to run!" Louis shouts over his shoulder. Boy, does his arse look good when running.

Harry catches up to Louis and trips him. Louis quickly tries to trip Harry back but Harry dodges. 

They race down a few more blocks until they notice a familiar sign that says ,"Baskin Robbins". Harry pumps his feet against the ground, harder and faster, trying to beat Louis. They enter the parlor with heavy, heaving breaths, sweat dripping from their foreheads.

"I won." Louis says smugly, sauntering his way to the register.

"You obviously didn't. I beat you by a second." Harry shoots back.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Please. That second didn't count compared to my one centimeter win."

"Hello, boys, what can I get you two?" The register lady asks, obviously aggravated by the boys' bickering.

"We'll settle this after ice cream." Louis turns to the cash register lady. "I'd like a chocolate ice cream please."

"And a banana ice cream for me, please." Harry adds. Harry gives the woman money and she gives them their change and grabs plastic spoons and cups. She gets them their ice cream as Harry and Louis talk. 

"What the fuck." Louis says.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"Who the fuck orders banana ice cream? That's disgusting."

Harry laughs. "I do and it tastes pretty amazing."

Louis wrinkles his nose and Harry wants to rub his nose against Louis' and Eskimo kiss him. "The name sounds disgusting, too."

The lady gives them their cups of ice cream and gives them a smile. "Enjoy your ice cream."

"Thank you." They say in unison.

They leave the store and walk side by side down the street, they don't really have a destination, as long as the journey ends with each other. 

Harry takes a bite of his spoonful of banana ice cream and rubs it in Louis' face. "Mmmmmmm banana ice cream," Harry says with his mouth full.

Louis squirms away, giggling like a child. "You're so disgusting Harry." Louis bumps his hip against Harry's and like a chain reaction, from Louis' body to Harry's, Harry feels the spark. 

"How's the chocolate ice cream?" Harry asks, smile seemingly permanent on his face.

"Fine. Probably much better than your so-called banana ice cream." Louis makes a face and harry bursts out laughing. 

"Well at least mines original. Yours is so common and tacky." 

Louis' jaw drops. You  _did not_  just call my favorite ice cream flavor of all time  _tacky_. You  _did not_."

Harry shrugs and sheepishly smiles. "I guess I did."

Louis glares at harry and uses his spoon like a catapult, launching a spoonful of ice cream. Harry gets hit on the cheek, wet and cold ice cream dripping down his face.

"Oops." Louis teasingly licks the plastic spoon and something in Harry switches on. "You don't mess with my chocolate ice cream, Hazza."

Harry glares at Louis and launches his banana ice cream, aimed at Louis. Louis laughs. "Oh gross! Even your banana ice cream feels disgusting!" 

Louis runs away and Harry chases after him, calling out,"You haven't even tasted it yet! How can you be so judgmental towards banana ice cream?"

Louis runs backwards and Harry's suddenly concerned for Louis' well-being. What if Louis doesn't pay attention and trips over a rock or  crack on the sidewalk? "I'm not being judgmental of banana ice cream! It already does that for itself!"

Harry can't help but run faster. Louis' teasing is just pumping Harry with even more adrenaline. Harry tackles Louis on the grass and Harry notices his chocolate ice cream lying a few feet away. "Eat it!" Harry says.

"Never!" Louis shoots back, but Harry smiles because he knows. He knows that Louis would give in and taste the ice cream.

"Taste the ice cream and then judge it." Harry says, calmer. Louis frowns and his face unravels of tension. He opens his mouth and Harry spoon feeds him the ice cream. It's mostly a liquid now, but Harry tries his best finding the more solid ones in the bowl. The spoon enters Louis mouth and Harry wonders what it'd be like having Louis eat him out the way Louis is eating the ice cream. Suddenly, Harry is jealous of the ice cream in his hands.

Louis' eyes widen and he says,"Wow. Banana ice cream is much better than i expected."

"Good. Now apologize to the ice cream."

"You really want me to apologize to an inanimate object?"

"So what? Ice cream has feelings too."

Louis exasperatedly sighs and puts on a tight smile. "I'm sorry for being judgmental banana ice cream. I hope I didn't hurt too much of your banana feelings."

"Good." Harry looks over at Louis' dropped and forgotten ice cream across the street. "Sorry about that. I'll buy you another ice cream."

"Thank you. This time, I'll order that banana ice cream of yours. I think I might even like it more than chocolate chip."

Harry beams. "No way!" Harry eyes the cup in his hands. "Or maybe you can share with me."

Louis shrugs. "How about we get a different cup? This one is all melted."

"Ok." Harry says, and he notices that his legs are wide open, Louis laying between them. Harry starts to think and he feels himself hardening. He doesn't want Louis to feel that so he gets off of Louis. Harry flushes. 

"Do you want to go right now? I kind of just want to stay here for a bit. The scenery is nice." Harry turns to the direction Louis is looking at and he's right. The scenery  _is_ nice.

The sun is staring to set and the sky is now a pinkish-orange and purple color. No blue above them. And there are a few dark, grey clouds, adding to the sky of color. The winds blow and the leaves rustle on the ground. The grass blades move to the beat of the winds and seeing Louis, relaxed and content and so, so beautiful under the setting sky, Harry sits down beside him.

They lay on their backs and sky-gaze together. If Harry had to sky-gaze with one person in he world, Harry's glad he did it with Louis. Harry watches the dark clouds move and the colors starting to fade into a darker shade when he feels Louis' eyes on him. Harry gulps, suddenly self-conscious. He turns to look at Louis and Louis doesn't stop watching, doesn't stop staring at the boy in front of him.

"You have pretty lips. They're so pink and they look so soft." Louis says, his voice soft. Louis chuckles and stares back at the sky. Harry doesn't want Louis to look away. Harry doesn't want Louis to ever look away."Sorry. That was weird."

Harry shakes his head. "No no it's not weird. I'm flattered actually."

Louis turns to Harry and raises and eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you have nice lips too so I guess we're even." Louis laughs and stares back up at the sky.

They stare at the sky in silence, the breeze taking up the air. After a few moments Louis speaks up. "You still haven't old me who your crush is."

Harry blushes. "Well you never told me either."

Louis faces Harry and there's a devious glint in his eye. "I was just waiting for you to say it first."

"How about we both say it at the same time?" Harry suggests. 

Louis nods, biting his bottom lip, his grey eyes so vulnerable and scared Harry just wants to wrap Louis in a hug and never let him go.

"One." Louis starts off, almost a whisper.

"Two." Harry says. This is it. The moment of truth. The moment when Louis knows about his undying feelings.

That's when Harry feels the raindrop splatter against his cheek. Harry wipes it away and they both look up at the sky, only to find it clouded with dark, grey clouds, and rain. Lots and lots of rain.

"Shit! Let's go find some shelter." Louis says, rain already matting his hair against his forehead. Harry nods. Harry grabs Louis' hand and Louis tightens his grip, as if they done this a billion times when really, this is only their first. It just felt so natural for harry to reach for Louis.

They run down at least three blocks until they found shelter. By then, they were soaked to the bone. Louis and Harry both shiver.

"Huddle?" Harry asks, opening up trembling arms. Louis nods and goes inside them. They stand there, soaking wet and shaking 

Harry gets lost in the moment. He gets lost in the smell of rain and heavy winds. Most of all, Harry gets lost of the smell of Louis wet, lost in the way Louis seems so much tinier in Harry's arms, how Louis is so adorable slightly hopping on his feet. Harry is especially lost on the thought of having Louis' lips against his.

"Louis?" Harry asks.

"Yes?" 

"We haven't told each other who we have a crush on." Harry says. He wants Louis to know.

"Oh, right." Louis says, obviously afraid.

Louis looks Harry straight in the eye and harry can smell Louis' cologne and cave in the warmth of his breath. "Three." Louis whispers.

"My first real crush was you," they both mutter.

"Wait, what?" Harry asks in bewilderment, losing Louis' grip.

"Wait what me? Wait what you! You- you like me?" Louis asks, also in shock.

"Duh." Harry says as if it was obvious. "Wait, you like me?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've liked you since forever, right after I figured out I was gay." Louis says.

"Oh God! I liked you since science class! You were partially the reason why I went to summer school." Harry says.

Louis smiles cockily and he takes a step closer. Harry smiles too, feeling himself pulse to the beat of Louis' drum.

"So was my beauty too distracting for you to pay attention in class?" Louis wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders and lace his fingers behind his neck. Harry places his hands on Louis hips, imaging how they would look like swaying back and forth.

Harry rolls his eyes, but the fond smile says otherwise. "Please. Your beauty was the least of my problems."

Their foreheads touch and Harry lets out a shaky breath. He feels as if his heart would explode, as if his smile would rip his face apart, as if the happiness inside him would spill over.

"Oh really? Mhm I see." Louis looks up at Harry, both their giddiness disappearing replaced with sensual and sexual tension. Louis bites his bottom lip expectantly, looking at Harry under his eyelashes. 

You can say the kiss Harry received was the best, you can say the kiss Harry received was magical, but under the roof of a battered old house with the rain as their background music, Harry couldn't care less because he was kissing the boy of his dreams. He was kissing Louis.

 

***

 

Harry floats all the way home, the feel of Louis' lips still on the tip of his tongue, Harry's mind still replaying the whole shebang. The race,the ice cream,the race, the tackle, the sky, the rain, the kiss. 

"Had fun?" Gemma asks, leaning against the door frame. She stares at Harry's lovesick smile and she rolls her eyes. "My lil' bro is smitten."

"Is it that obvious?" Harry asks, his voice high pitched.

Gemma nods, definitely certain. "It's written all over your face." Gemma calls for Anne.

"What is it gem?" Anne asks.

"Harry has a story to tell." Gemma says.

"Is it about his little date?" Anne asks.

"Oh yes."

"Ok. I'll be right up."

Anne races up the stairs and she stands next to Gemma. "Well?" Anne asks.

"But before he tells the story I have something to tell you guys." Gemma says, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"What is it honey?" Anne asks.

The corners or Gemma's lips turn up and she reaches for her back pocket, paper in her hand. "I got into uni!" She screeches and Harry and Anne jumps off the bed, pulling Gemma into a group hug. They ask a bunch of questions and can't stop congratulating and smiling and cheering that Gemma says,"Ok ok let's get to Harry's story now."

Anne gives Gemma's hand a squeeze. "I'm so proud of you." Anne takes her sons hands in hers. "Now tell us about this lovely boy." 

Harry gives off a nervous laugh. "Ok ok ok." He claps his hands together. "Here's what happened."

 

***

 

Harry enters the school building, ready to see Louis. But how can you be ready to see the person you kissed just a day before? They should really come with a handout for these things.

Harry walks through the door, ready to fling his arms around Louis and kissing him all over the place when he remembers that Louis is always late. That was also when Harry sees Nick. 

Something in Harry stops. Nick said that he was going to leave for two weeks. Has it been two weeks already?

"Hey, buddy." Nick says, his fingers laced together, his hands lay out in front of him.

"Hey, Nick." Harry opens up his arms and Nick hugs Harry.

"It's so good to see you again." Nick says.

"You, too." Harry didn't notice how much he's missed Nick until it feels like his heart would burst from happiness. A hole that has been growing since Nick left but filled left since he came back.

Nick lets go of Harry and Harry can tell in his eyes that something's wrong. "You didn't answer any of my texts."

"What?" Harry asks. He takes out his phone and remembers that he didn't charge it at all last night. Harry is so screwed. "I'm so sorry, nick."

"Heard that one before." Nick says, both hands on his hips. "You know, ever since I left it's like you've been avoiding me."

"Avoiding you? id never do that." Harry says.

Nick raises both eyebrows and shakes his head. "It sure seemed that way. I was plenty busy and I tried texting you, even with the little wifi I had. The least you could've done was respond back."

"I'm sorry." That's the only thing that can exit Harry's mouth.

"What did you do while I was gone that was so important?" Nick asks, practically accusing him of something.

At the exact moment Nick finished asking Harry that question, Harry feels a pair of arms wrapping around his body, a familiar heat warming his entire body, belonging to none other than Louis. 

"Hi, baby." Louis says with a huge smile.

"Hi, Louis." Harry says cautiously. He can't handle his maybe-boyfriend and his definite-friend-but-maybe-not-anymore friend at the same time at the same place.

Louis eyes Nick and Nick does the same to Louis. Harry can feel the tension, thicker than rubber, between the two. 

"What are you doing with this twat?" Louis asks.

"Wha-what? He's not a twat." Harry says.

Nick crosses his arms and nods, realization settling on his face. "Ah. So this is whats been happening while I was gone."

"What?" Harry asks. That seems to be the only thing that seems to be able to leave Harry's mouth.

"What is this twat even talking about?" Louis asks Harry.

Nick rolls his eyes. "I'm right here you know and I'd prefer if you won't call me a twat you insufferable human."

Louis scoffs. "Yeah, as if I'm the insufferable one."

Harry pulls Nick out into the hallway and Louis looks a little hurt. "Don't worry, Lou. Nick and I have some things to settle over."

And its like they're back at the battered old house, under the roof and the crying sky. Louis pupils, dilated and wide with fear and vulnerability, only for Harry to see. In a small voice, he says,"Ok."

"Why are you acting like this?" Harry asks. "I don't understand. I didn't answer your texts because I forgot to charge it-"

"I'm not angry about that." Nick spats out, obviously frustrated. He runs his hands through his hair. "I guess I just feel.....replaced."

"Replaced?"

"Yeah." Nick says in a softer tone. "I mean, I came into summer school thinking it'd be the biggest load of crap but then I met you, someone I consider a friend. And we had the greatest of times. And then came the camping trip. I left and even as I sent you messages, telling you how I'm doing, your messages popped up even less and less everyday and I remember you said you were going to hang out with some of the students. I thought you did and it seemed that you forgot about me along the way."

Harry stares at Nick, dumbfounded. "I'm so so sorry Nick. I didn't mean for you to feel replaced or neglected. You're still my friend no matter how many other people I spend time with." Harry sucks in a breath. "And I should explain my situation with Louis."

"Yeah, you should." Nick agrees.

"You see, he was the reason why I came into summer school. Well, partly. I was too distracted in science and he was in my class and I failed the class. I enrolled in summer school and you and I became friends. You went to camp and right as you left, Louis came along. I spent time with him and the rest of the boys, Niall, Liam, and Zayn, and it turns out he feels the same way about me. And I guess hanging out with them, I sorta forgot about the first friend I made here."

Nick sighs and pulls Harry into a hug. "I can't believe you're with Louis."

Harry laughs. "Is being with Louis that bad?"

Nick chuckles. "Maybe. But just for you, I give you forgiveness."

Harry walks to the classroom. "Thank you."

Nick takes a seat on one side of Harry and Louis sits on the other side. "I think you should give him an explanation, too." Nick mumbles, nodding towards Louis' pouty face and slouched posture.

"Don't worry. I will." Harry pats Nick on the shoulder. "Just don't forget that you're still my friend no matter what happens."

Nick gives Harry a closed mouthed smile. "I know. Now go talk to your boyfriend for God's sake. he's annoying me already."

Harry laughs and takes out a piece of paper. He draws a smiley face on the corner of the paper and writes-

_hi lou! u ok?_

Harry hands Louis the paper and his pencil, half-listening to Paul's lecture, half-paying attention to Louis scratching furiously on the paper. Louis hands back Harry the paper, rather ungracefully if you asked Harry.

_cant belive youre mates with nick. gross :(_

Harry laughs and shakes his head scornfully. 

_why is nick such a problem?_

Harry meant to ask that question as a joke but he got a serious answer. He bites his bottom lip as he read Louis' reply.

_bc it seems as if hes trying to squirm his way into your pants_

Harry takes a quick glance over at Louis, expecting a smile or a laugh or anything, anything but the blank look on his face.

_nick and i are just mates. nothing more. you have nothing to worry about. i promise :)))_

Harry looks at Louis from the corner of his eye as he reads the message and sees Louis smiling. Harry feels the corners of his lips turning up as well.

_ok good bc ure mine and im urs and nobody can take us apart ;)_

Harry smiles nervously as he writes his response.

_does this mean im your boyfriend?_

_do you want me to be?_

_if i say yes would you ask me?_

_yes_

_ok than yes i want you to ask me_

_harry styles. will you take the honor of being my loving and dear boyfriend? i must warn you it comes with a price_

_what is the price?_

_i give you lots and lots of nicknames and you make the dinner :)_

_ok :)_

Louis licks his lip and smiles triumphantly to Harry and Harry winks back. In the hot classroom with other sweaty students and a boring science lesson, Harry and Louis were the only ones that seemed to matter at the moment.

 

***

 

On the last day of summer school, Paul takes them out for ice cream. 

"My treat." Paul announces.

"Yes!" Niall says. "So glad I wont have to pay so I can order as much as I want."

"Careful, Paul. Niall will empty out your wallet faster than you can say cow moo." Liam tells Paul.

"Ok only two scoops per person." Paul yells across the ice cream bar.

"Thanks a lot, Liam." Niall grumbles.

"I'm doing you a favor." Liam says.

"No. Not when it comes to ice cream." Niall pouts and dramatically walks away, Liam following, begging for forgiveness.

Harry catches Zayn's eye at the back of the ice cream bar, his ankle touching Perrie's. They give Harry a bright smile and Harry returns one back.

"Hey, Harry, what are you getting?" Nick asks.

"A banana ice cream. You?" Harry asks.

"A chocolate chip mint ice cream." Nick answers. He walks up to the cash register and Harry looks for Louis. A pair of hands cover Harry's eyes and Harry smiles, already knowing who it is.

"Guess who?" 

"Hmmmm is it my wonderful boyfriend?" Harry asks.

Louis removes his hands from Harry's eyes and they hug. "Yes! Oh my God Harry, how did you know?"

Harry grabs Louis' wrist and waves his hands around. "With the size of your hands? It's totally you."

Louis giggles and looks at the menu. "What are you ordering, baby?"

"The usual. You?"

"Same as you." 

"Wow. I guess I got you hooked on the banana ice cream." Harry says, unable to stop smiling.

"Please. Remember you owe me one cup of ice cream?" Louis says.

"Or maybe you just want to share your saliva with mine's." Harry says

"I can think of other ways of sharing your saliva." Louis says in a breathy tone and Harry feels a twitch in his pants, his breath hitching in the back of his throat.

They connect their foreheads, heavy breaths warming up the bar, and they kiss and everyone else dissolves into nothingness, only thinking of, feeling of one another.

They only separate when they hear Niall groan. "You got to be kidding me. I can't stand pda." Harry and Louis gives him a look and Niall adds. "Just order your ice cream so your mouths can be occupied by something other than each others' lips, please."

"At least he said please." Harry says, holding on to Louis' waist, Louis gripping Harry's.

"Was Louis the one you wrote about in your narrative essay?" Niall asks. Harry blushes and Louis asks,"What narrative essay?"

"It's nothing." Harry says. Louis shushes him.

"We had to write why we came to summer school and it was obvious Harry wrote about you." Niall continues nonchalant.

Harry smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand, face surely tomato red by now, but Louis kisses him on the cheek.

"That's so cute. you must be crazy about me." Louis says, eyes sparkling.

"Shut up, you." Harry kisses Louis, open-mouthed, trying to calm his racing heart. His heart speeds up when Louis deepens the kiss. They break apart when they hear footsteps coming to them.

"So I guess this is your first real crush, huh?" Liam asks, coming right behind Niall, grimcing along with the rest of the students.

Harry glances at Louis and smiles, wanting to kiss the beautiful boy in his arms once more before answering. He catches Nick's eye and Nick gives him a thumbs up. Harry sees Zayn glancing over every once in a while, too occupied with Perrie. Harry turns back to Niall and Liam and answers, holding onto Louis tighter,"Yup. Louis Tomlinson was my first real crush."

Louis pats Harry's stomach, big smile on his face, eyes sparkling, and adds,"and Harry was mine's."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about writing a sequel for this but for now, I'll leave it as a one shot and work on my other one shots. Thank you guys so much for reading this and my fic!!! xxx.  
> ps: i'll try to write even with my busy schedule. thanks for reading. you guys are the best xx.


End file.
